User talk:Jak Himself
Weird I have work from 13:00 to 19:00 my time y'know, plus add an hour for dinner and traveling and etc. Article looks good though there's a couple things I want to point out next time we chat. That kind of quality is, overal for the wiki, pretty darn sweet though. Regarding the Jak II zoomer, I am inclined to, for now, concentrate our efforts elsewhere and not yet abandon the whole PCSX2 ripping deal. Also I realized the 'prison transport' title is conjecture and that we should consider either tagging or changing it. Source of current name is from this line; "Krew: There are three Krimzon Guard Transports carrying Lurkers to a 'project' the Baron has outside the city. Take out the transports, and bring the three lurkers to Brutter's trinket stand in the Bazaar." --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 18:50, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Custom Buttons Hey, I really like the way the edit, talk, view source and other such buttons look here. I was wondering if you knew how that was done so I could replicate it. Thanks in advance. Teenbat 19:55, November 5, 2015 (UTC) PortableInfoboxes So, I kind of decided I was bored of waiting for Wikia to get back to me on the FFWiki PortableInfoboxes situation, so...want to help with converting our infoboxes to PIs? :o By "help", I mean, probably shout at me when I mess up converting the CSS over... Also, I'm willing to help with all the programming things you listed on your to-do list sandbox, but the visualeditor one goes against terms of service (much as I wish we could do that...).-- 03:11, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Also, Wikia got back to me on a certain CSS thing you suggested...:o-- 03:11, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Done all of them! It might need you to re-check the CSS, and check CSS against the character, airship and trophy ones - which I won't convert until Wikia get gallery to work how we want them to.-- 21:41, November 9, 2015 (UTC) : Not a problem. CSS looks fine, I'll just optimize it when we go through the template revamp project. Good work! 21:53, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Slashers render I (and Jo) noticed the right slasher's head was a bit off, I did some research and the in-game one has a slightly different posture. In the render it faces practically directly downwards, as if it's looking at something from above, whereas in-game it's sort of gazing ahead which gives the neck a slight curved angle, like a J-shape? I took a pic of it. Also the tusks being the same color as the skin doesn't help, but not much you can do about that short of changing the angle or posture. Had no idea they were tusks at first. Nice work otherwise, hope you disliked the library as much as I did. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 00:44, November 18, 2015 (UTC) : I found the library visually appealing but very annoying. On top of that I had to do the entire Baron's Palace level up to the first slasher within JPCSP which was a pain in the ass because of the whole average 5 FPS thing. Luckily I found a way to increase frameskipping so that it stays at 30 FPS, but all the cuts were annoying still. Anyway, that's the pose I ripped it in, didn't give it much thought as to the exact angle of the slasher's line of sight, since it's a very minor thing. I went ahead and fixed it though, but beware now it's a manual pose not anything natural (I ain't re-ripping that thing cause it'd take me 20 minutes just to get to the damn thing). Hope it's okay now. I may be able to get on Steam here in the next few minutes, assuming you're still online. : (P.S., there was practically no "good" way to get an angle on that thing. In all honesty the whole model is just a jumbled mess of polygons, similar to the metal creeper. Ah well. Yes, the tusks were a horrible addition.) Mission select Need a savefile for the mission page I am writing, can you send me one? It's for the escape the laser lab one with DD. p.s. nice textures on the ship and bot. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 19:17, February 29, 2016 (UTC) : Sure thing. And yeah, it's actually shocking how much of a difference there is, but it's gonna be well worth it redoing all of them. Fun. 19:19, February 29, 2016 (UTC) PSP savefile Worked flawlessly, you can PR now if you want. p.s. shouldn't you archive your talk page instead of deleting it. one day you can have 6 of them like me. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 19:53, February 29, 2016 (UTC) : I only archive actual messages, not messages like "Can you get online" or "You can PR sandbox 2 or 3", since those are only relevant to that time or may be completely nonsensical (for example the scout fly page is no where to be found in sb 2 or 3). More of a personal preference than anything, but, meh. 21:04, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Skull gems "* 44–52/77 – Enter the turret and nine" 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52 = Nine. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 08:21, April 3, 2016 (UTC) PR/CE If you can't get online, can you PR&CE SB1, 3 and 4? I think SB1 also needs sections but I figure you might know better after some refactoring/reorganizing? --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 18:08, April 18, 2016 (UTC) And SB2 because I am making mad progress. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 20:06, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Blaster Gunstaff render It's perfect. As for progress, any TLF work is progress so that's always good. p.s. don't forget about the TLF guide's airship weapon data I needed (you sent the mod data) as well as the airship mod icons themselves. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 09:15, April 26, 2016 (UTC) : Ah, didn't know you needed that too. I should hopefully be able to get that to you today. The mod icons will probably happen tomorrow. And glad you like it, Vulcan Fury up next then. 14:47, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Fucking hype Check my newest uploaded image. Now wonder how I did it. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 22:20, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Japanese strategy guide I was going to post this on the wiki discussion but it wasn't letting me start a topic, so I thought I'd ask one of the admins directly. I recently purchased a Japanese strategy guide for The Precursor Legacy which contains interesting level maps and artwork for objects and enemies. I was wondering whether I should upload the images to this wiki since I'm not sure whether they count as official artwork (although the guide is labelled "Official Perfect Guide"). Here are some examples of the pages: http://oi64.tinypic.com/2vwfrie.jpg http://oi67.tinypic.com/sep1jm.jpg Do you think they'd be worth adding to the wiki? --Kyubey22 (talk) 19:16, May 21, 2016 (UTC) : I'm not quite sure where they'd be used article-wise, but that'd be a nice resource nonetheless. Good find. I'd say go ahead and upload them. 19:21, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Cool, I'll get them uploaded, then I suppose you could decide what to do with them. I also forgot to mention that the guide includes some short comic strips which I might as well upload. --Kyubey22 (talk) 13:45, May 21, 2016‎ ::: Nice, thanks. The comic strips sound very interesting. 22:05, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's not letting me upload the images. It produces this error message: ::::The title "File:JP Boggy Swamp map.png" has been banned from creation. It matches the following blacklist entry: .*Οpyo０１。ＣoＭ.* --Kyubey22 (talk) 22:54, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Maybe try naming it "File:Boggy Swamp map from Japanese guide.png" It'd be a more standard name anyway and I don't think will trigger the blacklist. Either way I think the filter is a temporary glitch because it obviously doesn't match anything. 23:05, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I'm still getting the error. Maybe it would be best to wait or email you the pictures.--Kyubey22 (talk) 14:05, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: If emailing them would be easier for you I can give you my email address, or you could try again since I've temporarily removed that entry from the spam blacklist. If you still have problems I'll conatact Wikia. 19:18, May 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Images are all up now. --Kyubey22 (talk) 13:57, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::: Awesome! I'll look through them in a bit. 17:30, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Pause Alright. Did you have any plans for the Japanese guide stuff? I doubt we'll have any real use for it, nice to see it exists and I think some of the maps would be pretty cool to have since they appear to be literal rips or something from the game files. But the quality is so-so and there's too much Japanese stuff tacked on. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 19:47, June 8, 2016 (UTC) : It's good for reference and novelty, but that's about it. Maybe one of us should keep a /gallery subpage for images we don't use on the wiki but like to keep around? One of these days I'm going to buy up all the available game guides I can, and that one will be one of them if I can find it (it's called ジャック×ダクスター 旧世界の遺産 in Japanese). Looking around amazon.co.jp there's also a Japanese Jak II guide. Anyway, if you're still online I might be able to get on Steam here in a bit, depending on a phone call. :P 22:46, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Inactivity A message would be nice. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 17:35, July 21, 2016 (UTC) : Sorry, any time I've been at a computer for longer than five minutes straight it's late at night after you're long offline. But I have to be honest, once I realized how busy I was irl, I totally forgot how long I had been inactive here. The months go by so damn fast. O_O : My apologies nevertheless, I should be online in about 30 minutes and we can catch up. I may be able to do some work today as well, though I've realized I should stop making promises about work, since things seem to never go according to plan. See ya in a bit. 18:36, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Models Someone else has been asking around too. Link. Combine forces? --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 22:44, July 28, 2016 (UTC) : Interesting. Seems like they might be getting somewhere. Let's keep an eye on it and I'll email 3dformat at some point about it. 02:22, July 29, 2016 (UTC) News I'm going to laugh at you if you copied your old laptop's files onto your mac and then tried to run the .exe files. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 22:48, August 1, 2016 (UTC) : C'mon, I may be dumb but I'm not stupid. No as it turns out, the usual methods for installing both PCSX2 and PPSSPP on OS X won't work for my version, or any of the recent OS X releases for that matter. JPCSP will probably work but honestly that's no good without at least PCSX2. 23:35, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::So the OS X versions of any programs don't work yet / are outdated? No biggy since you still have the old laptop, just use it when you can and get it over with. That or get an actual computer you scrublord. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 23:40, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::: Not my fault developers are too lazy/poor to develop for Macs. ;) 00:26, August 2, 2016 (UTC) My edit to your sandbox I am sorry for the edit. I tend to sometimes act before I think things through. And after looking through your sandbox I noticed that the Precursor statue appeared so many times that it must have been intentionally called a Precursor statue. --Tumpp1357 (talk) 16:44, August 25, 2016 (UTC)